Seldig
Leader of the Blingdenstone Wererats Seldig: Male Svirfneblin Afflicted Wererat Rog6/Wiz6; CR 16; Small Humanoid (Gnome, Shapechanger); HD 6d6+18 plus 6d4+18 plus 1d8+3; hp 73; Init +8; Spd 20 ft.; AC 21 (touch 18, flat-footed 13); Base Atk +8; Grp +5; Face/Reach 5 ft./5 ft.; SA Sneak Attack +3d6; SQ Svirfneblin traits, Afflicted Wererat traits; AL LE; SV Fort +12, Ref +15, Will +14; Str 12, Dex 18, Con 16, Int 18, Wis 18, Cha 12. Skills and Feats (counting all modifiers except equipment and attributes): Appraise +5, Bluff +5, Concentration +10 (+14 when casting defensively), Craft (Alchemy) +4, Control Shape +3, Decipher Script +2, Disable Device +8, Hide +14, Knowledge (Arcana) +10, Knowledge (Local: Underdark-Northdark) +4, Listen +12, Move Silently +10, Open Lock +8, Search +10, Sense Motive +10, Speak Language (Gnome, Undercommon, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Terran), Spellcraft +12, Spot +12, Survival +2, Swim +8, Use Magic Device +12. Alertness, Brew Potion, Combat Casting, Dodge, Improved Initiative, Magical Aptitude, Scribe Scroll, Strong Soul, Weapon Finesse. Special Qualities: Svirfneblin traits: +2 racial bonus on Craft (Alchemy) and Listen checks; +2 racial bonus on Hide checks (improves to +4 in underground environments); +1 racial bonus on attack rolls vs Kobolds and Goblinoids; +4 dodge bonus vs all creatures; Stonecunning (+2 racial bonus on checks to notice unusual stonework; can make a check for unusual stonework as though actively searching when within 10 ft. and can use the Search skill to find stonework traps as a rogue can; intuit depth); +1 to DC of all illusions spells cast by Svirfneblin; Darkvision 120 ft.; SR 23; +2 racial bonus on all saving throws; +2 racial bonus on saving throws vs illusions; Spell-like abilities (as 13th level caster) 1/day –Blindness/Deafness (DC 13), Blur, Disguise Self; Speak with Burrowing Mammals 1/day (as Speak with Animals as 1st level caster); Radiates Nondetection at 13th level; Weapon Familiarity: a svirfneblin may treat gnome hooked hammers as martial weapons rather than exotic weapons. Afflicted Wererat traits: Low-Light Vision, Scent, +2 natural armor, +8 Racial bonus on Swim checks. +2 bonus on Fortitude and Will saves vs Death Effects, Energy Drain, and Ability Drain attacks. Sneak Attack +3d6, Trapfinding, Evasion, Trapsense +2, Uncanny Dodge. Summon Familiar. Alternate Form (Su): Seldig can assume a bipedal hybrid form or the form of a dire rat, provided he makes a Control Shape check per page 303 of the Monster Manual 3.5. Curse of Lycanthropy (Su): Any humanoid or giant hit by Seldig’s bite attack in animal or hybrid form must succeed on a DC 15 Fortitude save or contract lycanthropy. Disease (Ex): Filth Fever; bite, Fortitude DC 14, incubation period 1d3 days, damage 1d3 Dex and 1d3 Con. The save DC is Constitution-based. Rat Empathy (Ex): Communicate with rats and dire rats, and +4 Racial bonus on Charisma-based checks against rats and dire rats. Damage Reduction (Ex): 5/Silver in hybrid or rat form. Skills: Seldig in animal or hybrid form uses his Dexterity modifier for Climb or Swim checks. He has a +8 Racial bonus on Climb checks and can always choose to take 10 on a Climb check, even if rushed or threatened. Wizard Spells Prepared (4/4/4/3; base DC = 14 + spell level, 15 + spell level for illusions; caster level 6th). Possessions: Spellbooks, other possessions unknown. Height: Unknown, Weight: Unknown, Hair: Unknown, Eyes: Unknown. Seldig in Hybrid Form Seldig: Male Svirfneblin Afflicted Wererat Rog6/Wiz6; CR 16; Small Humanoid (Gnome, Shapechanger); HD 6d6+24 plus 6d4+24 plus 1d8+4; hp 86; Init +11; Spd 20 ft.; AC 25 (touch 21, flat-footed 14); Base Atk +8; Grp +5; Atk +15 melee (1d4+1 plus Disease, bite); Full Atk +15 melee (1d4+1 plus Disease, bite) and +10 melee (1d3, 2 claws); Face/Reach 5 ft./5 ft.; SA Sneak Attack +3d6, Disease; SQ Svirfneblin traits, Afflicted Wererat traits, DR 5/Silver; AL LE; SV Fort +13, Ref +18, Will +14; Str 12, Dex 24, Con 18, Int 18, Wis 18, Cha 12. Seldig in Rat Form Seldig: Male Svirfneblin Afflicted Wererat Rog6/Wiz6; CR 16; Small Humanoid (Gnome, Shapechanger); HD 6d6+24 plus 6d4+24 plus 1d8+4; hp 86; Init +11; Spd 40 ft., climb 20 ft.; AC 25 (touch 21, flat-footed 14); Base Atk +8; Grp +5; Atk +15 melee (1d4+1 plus Disease, bite); Full Atk +15 melee (1d4+1 plus Disease, bite); Face/Reach 5 ft./5 ft.; SA Sneak Attack +3d6, Disease; SQ Svirfneblin traits, Afflicted Wererat traits, DR 5/Silver; AL LE; SV Fort +13, Ref +18, Will +14; Str 12, Dex 24, Con 18, Int 18, Wis 18, Cha 12. Category:Deep gnomes Category:Wererats Category:Rogues Category:Wizards